New Girl in the NHL
by NYRforever
Summary: NHL FANFICTION: Lindsey Harold joins the NHL and plays for the New York Rangers. What will the rest of the team think about this? Will she be any good? Will she be targeted by rival teams? Read to find out! Rated T for swearing and eventually kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided I would rewrite the story because I didn't really like my first version and felt like it was too fast. Hope you guys like this version of it. Tell me what you think in a review. Oh and I'm so sad that Dubi, Nash, Artie, Powe, and Del Z are out. Hope they all have quick recoveries. My poor boys. (I just found out about DZ. My poor baby.) Enjoy guys.**

"There's going to be a new addition to our team this season," John Tortorella told his team. The guys seemed unaffected by this statement made by the head coach. Every year there were new players that came to the team from the AHL, trades, or even right out of the drafts so this obviously wasn't going to be a surprise to them.

"She's been playing for the Connecticut Whale for awhile and decided to sign with us this year. She's a very good player and will benefit the team so I want you guys to treat her with respect and be nice." Torts finished and started to leave the locker room.

"Wait, coach, did you say she?" Prust asked in shock.

"Yeah, she's a girl Pruster what would you expect me to say; he?" Torts snapped.

"Well kind of," Prust answered indignantly.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but she's a girl," Torts told them.

"We're getting a girl on the team?" The guys cried in shock.

"Yes, didn't I just say that? Do you guys even listen to me? Her name is Lindsey Harold. She's 24. God, I didn't think this would be a big deal to you," Torts complained before leaving the room for good. The guys sat in a shocked silence for a while. No girl had ever been on their team before. The NHL was for guys to play in not the girls in their opinion.

"This is unexpected..." Boyler said trying to break the silence that was beginning to be awkward.

"No shit," Del Z said.

"Come on guys let's hit the ice for practice," Cally ordered as he stood up and walked out, the rest of the team following slowly behind.

When they got there they found, whom they assumed to be, their new teammate, Lindsey taking shots on the empty net.

She had long dark brown hair that was kept back in a ponytail, blue eyes, and looked to be about 5' 9". The back of her jersey said HAROLD with the number 12.

Once she saw the guys on the ice she smiled slightly and skated over to greet them.

"Hi! I'm Lindsey," She said and held out her hand but the guys just stared at her like she was some kind of freak. "Well this isn't awkward," She mumbled under her breath before skating back to take more shots.

"What the hell was that guys?" Torts asked as he joined them on the ice. "Don't make me have to threaten you guys with getting scratched from the lineup because you know damn right I will in a heartbeat."

The guys exchanged an exasperated look before starting to do some laps around half of the rink.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late coach! There was traffic and- Oh my gosh, Lindsey?" Kreider asked as he got on the ice.

"Chris!" She shouted with a smile before hugging him.

"You guys know each other?" Dubi asked his teammate skeptically.

"Yeah we were on the same line when I played on the Whale," Kreider explained.

"We were called the Dynamic Duo," Lindsey said proudly with a laugh.

"What do you think of the guys so far?" Kreider asked with a smile. All the guys seemed to be listening now to see if they'd get ratted out.

"They've been really nice to me," Lindsey told him as she played with a puck in front of her.

"Good, I know you're going to love them once you get to know them better. You wanna take some shots on Hank to see who scores first? Loser buys the winner dinner," Kreider offered knowing that she wouldn't resist a little competition.

"You're on. I hope you have money," Lindsey said with a laugh as she raced him for a puck.

"She's pretty fast I guess," Rupp said as he leaned against the glass with Boyler, Prust, Dubi, Cally, Staal, and Hags.

"I'm faster though," Hags stated as he watched her race Kreids for the puck.

"She can't be a good fighter. She doesn't have it in her," Prust said as though it was a fact to which Boyle and Dubi nodded in agreement.

"Torts obviously likes her for a reason, maybe we should try and figure out why," Cally suggested.

"Yeah but this isn't a safe league for a girl to play in, Cally. Nothing against her or anything but she doesn't seem cut out for it," Staal said before taking a puck and going to shoot on Biron.

After Lindsey left the locker room to go to her apartment Kreider glared at the guys.

"What's up Kreids? You look mad," Hank said.

"You guys could be nicer. She's a nice girl and a good player. I would expect better from you guys," He snapped.

"Calm down. We were nice. You heard her say it yourself," Cally told him.

"Bull! I saw the looks you were giving her. God guys can't you see that she's what this team needs? She's a physical player that can score and sticks up for her teammates. In the last season I played with her she scored around 25 goals, made some really nice blocks, and got into a few fights. You guys even saw her score on Hank before me. That takes talent," Kreider ranted.

"We'll see how she plays tomorrow in the home opener against Pittsburgh," Dubi said.

"You guys will like her I guarantee it. Just give her a chance and get to know her. She's a sweet girl," Kreids said before making sure his gear was all in order and leaving the locker room.

"I agree; we'll give her a chance. She has to be good to have Torts and Kreids are talking her up that much." Steps said to which all the other guys agreed before going back to putting away their gear.

Lindsey POV:

"I don't know why they don't like me! It's not like I did anything!" I told my friends Christy and Victoria over Skype.

"It's probably because you're a girl. Guys don't like getting shown up by our kind," Christy said as she painted her nails navy blue.

"They didn't even try to get to know me. Chris was the only one that would talk to me and that's only because we're friends," I said with a sigh. "I introduced myself and they just stared at me like I was some freak that just randomly showed up. Like I was a greaser and they're socs."

"Nice Outsiders reference. As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Christy. They'll warm up soon enough and when they do you must tell Boyle I say hi," Victoria said with a smile as she admired her nails where she had written BOYLER 22 in white over her blue and red alternating nails.

"And you must tell Steps I say hi! By ze way how's Chris?" Christy asked as she walked to the bathroom to dry her nails and get the red pen to write STEPAN 21 on them. Chris and Christy had dated for a while when Christy first moved to America from France to go to Boston College, where she still studies law. They broke up a while after Chris started playing for the Whale and met me. He had introduced the two of us to each other one day and we had become friends after that. Later on I introduced her to Victoria, who is currently auditioning to get on Broadway, and we all became a terrific trio.

"He's fine. His game hasn't changed much. You guys are definitely going to the game tomorrow right? You got the tickets and everything?" I asked as I re-taped my stick, one of the many things I did when I was nervous.

"Yes, yes now don't freak out. You'll do great! Calm down," Victoria soothed. Right after she finished talking the doorbell rang.

"Gotta go, Vic. Chris is taking me out for dinner," I told her as I dropped my stick on the ground.

"Whoa, wait, what? Since when?" Christy asked, dashing back into the room.

"Since I scored on Hank before him. Bye!" I told her before slamming the laptop closed to end the chat, grabbing my coat, slipping my shoes on, and throwing the door open to find Chris standing there.

"What's for dinner?" I asked him.

"I was thinking hamburgers," He replied.

"Oh my gosh yes. I'm starving!" I told him as I ran ahead of him down the hallway with him laughing and slowly walking behind.

**R&R**

**LGR!**

**~NYRforever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys so I'm updating! Wooooo! Had to edit this myself so if there are some details that aren't correct or there are spelling errors I'm sorry!**

**Oh and my friend, xlabx7, has been helping me with some ideas for the story so this may last for more than one, just so you guys know. **

**Also thank you to milywaay who reviewed and has been helping me with some ideas for this story as well.**

**Anyway guys R&R and if you have any ideas for this story or a new story my PM inbox is always open. :)**

Lindsey POV:

This is it; my New York Rangers debut. The guys still seemed skeptical of my abilities, the fact that I hadn't trained at training camp with them probably didn't help as well as the fact that we had only met yesterday did not was the night I could change their opinions of me.

"Okay guys, starting line up is Hagelin, Richards, and Gaborik along with McDonagh and Girardi on defense. Next offensive line we have Harold, Stepan, and Callahan. Third we have Anisimov, Dubinsky, and Kreider. Fourth we have Fedotenko, Boyle, and Prust. Finally our last two defense pairs will be Staal with Stralman and Del Zotto with Eminger. I want a win tonight guys! We've got the Garden packed!" Torts exclaimed as he left the locker room.

"Looks like you'll be playing left wing tonight." Kreids said as he sat down at his stall which is next to mine.

"Yup." I answered simply as I examined my stick to make sure I taped it correctly and game ready.

"Oh come on, cheer up. You can show them what you're made of and beat up Crosby tonight. Don't think I forgot about how much you hate him, Miss Rangers fan." He teased as he playfully punched my arm causing me to smile and punch him back harder.

"Save that right hook for his face." Kreider told me while rubbing his shoulder.

"Wimp." I told him with a laugh.

"Come on guys. Let's get lined up." Cally said as he got up and left the room.

Since it was the home opener the team was lined up by the order of our numbers so I was between Gaby and Dubi waiting for my name to be announced so I could skate onto the ice. We were by the glass and I could see the shocked and surprised looks from the fans on the other side as they stared at me, not knowing what to think.

"Not in uniform tonight number 38 Michael Sauer and number 6 Jeff Woywitka!" The announcer said, then started rambling off the names and numbers of my teammates until he finally got to me.

"Number 12 Lindsey Harold!" He yelled and I promptly skated onto the ice and joined the circle we were forming in the center, skating to a stop next to Gaby. The crowd was shocked into silence though there were confused whispers being exchanged between the fans. Not that this was a surprise to me. I knew it was going to happen. This wasn't exactly an ordinary thing to happen.

As soon as the rest of the guys were announced we held up our sticks in a salute to the crowd who now were cheering as loud as they could.

After heading back to the locker room where Torts gave us a pep talk, we started doing some laps on our half of the ice and taking shots on the net while the Pens did the same on their half. Kreids and I went off to the side and did stretches while I felt the Pens staring at me.

"Ok can I stop getting weird looks? Seriously! This is annoying!" I whined to Kreids making him laugh.

"It's funny! It'll blow over eventually, Lins. Just give it time. You're the new girl, everyone's just curious to see how you'll do," He explained before getting up and skating around. I growled and did the same before heading to the bench as the much anticipated game was about to start.

The fans had a Let's go Rangers chant started as the puck dropped to open up the new season. Richie won the face off against Tyler Kennedy and passed to Hags who used his speed to get up the ice quickly. The puck got taken away by Kris Letang and sent down the other way. To end their shift, Gaby dumped the puck into the Penguins zone and they skated over to switch out. I climbed over the wall with Cally and Steps, immediately going to get the puck, which was on my side of the ice. I raced against Brooks Orpik to get it. Crosby was on my tail and tripped me, sending me to the ice. Once Orpik touched the puck the whistle blew and the refs called tripping on Crosby.

"Watch what you do with your stick, bastard." I spat at Crosby as a ref started to skate over to escort him to the penalty box.

"You should watch your mouth," He warned.

"Make me." I snapped at him. To which his only response was a glare in my direction before being dragged away by the ref. I skated over to the bench and was about to climb over the wall when Torts stopped me.

"Lindsey I want you, Dubi, Boyler, DZ, and McD on the ice for the power play, unless you're hurting." He said.

"No, I'm fine. There have been worse things that have happened." I replied.

"Good then get out there and get some revenge, Harold." He told me with a smile.

"Yessir!" I replied with a salute before skating off to set myself up on the side closest to the net while Boyle took the face off against Malkin. He lost the face off and Malkin took the puck, passing to Dupuis. I backed off to the blue line so I could attempt to keep the puck in the zone if needed, and so Del Z could move closer to the net. Dupuis, as expected, tried to clear instead of take it down the ice, but I stopped it with my stick before it went out of the zone. I passed to Dubi then skated to the front of the net to screen Fluery. Dubi passed to Boyle who took a shot which was blocked by Malkin in front. Before Paul Martin could even attempt to clear it I got the puck on my stick, spun around with it, and shot it into the net.

I threw my arms up in the air and did a fist pump as the goal song started to play and the guys came over to congratulate me.

"That was a nice play." Dubi told me, still somewhat shocked by the goal.

"Hey Harold!" Cally called making me look up as he skated over and handed me the puck. "Nice goal."

"Thank you capn'." I told him and with a salute I skated over to the bench to go down the line and fist bump each the guys before taking a seat on the bench.

"New York Rangers goal by number 12 Lindsey Harold and assists by number 22 Brian Boyle and number 17 Brandon Dubinsky!" The announcer roared sending the crowd into another round of cheering.

"Nice job, Lindsey. That was a good goal. Keep it up." Torts said as he patted me on the shoulder. I put my puck next to my water bottle so that I wouldn't lose it.

"I will, thanks coach." I answered.

"The guys are starting to like you." Kreider said from beside me.

"Yeah I guess." I told him as I watched the guys play, Crosby shooting me death glares every now and then.

By the end of the 1st period we were tied 1-1 due to a goal by none other than Crosby himself.

After a long lecture about how we have to be consistent, keep the lead, and keep the other team in their zone from Torts, we set off for the ice again.

"Starting off with Lindsey, Boyler, and Dubi on forward, DZ and G on defense. Go!" He demanded as we got set up for the face off against Neal, Crosby, and Malkin.

Crosby was kicked out of the face off and got switched out with Neal so he was by me.

"Bitch." He muttered.

"Asshole." I shot back. This exchange went back and forth for a few seconds, the words getting stronger and stronger, until we both had had enough.

"You wanna go?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go." I told him and we both dropped our sticks and gloves at the same time. The guys seemed shocked as they backed away with the discarded equipment.

"Come on girl gets the first hit." He teased as we circled each other with everyone watching intensely to see who would win this battle.

"If you insist." I told him before landing a strong right hook in his jaw. We both exchanged punches until we were both bleeding, him a little more than me, and I had him down on the ice. The crowd was roaring and the guys had their mouth's hanging open as they tapped their sticks on the wall in support.

I skated into the penalty box where I would be for the next 5 minutes of game time while Crosby skated off the ice to get looked at by the doctors. I took a towel and wiped the blood off my face. I had a split lip and two cuts on my cheek which stopped bleeding within a couple of minutes.

I had only a few seconds left in the penalty box when Kreids cleared the puck down the ice. As soon as the time was up I burst out of the penalty and beat Ben Lovejoy to the puck. I moved to go around the left side of the net making Fleury lean over and quickly stuffed it in the right side.

"YES!" I screamed as the Garden crowd erupted in another round of cheers and singing.

"Nice play!" Kreids praised as he patted me on the helmet.

"You're good, keep it up, Harold," Cally said with a smile as he tossed me another puck which I caught before giving him another salute.

"New York Rangers goal by number 12 Lindsey Harold assists from number 20 Chris Kreider and number 24 Ryan Callahan.

Going back down the bench I got a second congrats from the rest of the team and Torts. Another Let's go Rangers chant was coming from the crowd and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I stared at my second puck before putting it on top of my 1st one.

"Going for a hat trick?" Steps asked me with a smile.

"Maybe, mine won't as good as yours was though." I said with a laugh.

"You know about that?" He asked curiously.

"Yes I do. I am a Rangers fan, you know. You scored a hat trick, Dubi scored twice, and Christensen scored as well, all on your Rangers debut." I listed making his eyes widen.

"Ok final score?" He asked determined to stump me.

"6-3" I said proudly.

"That was a few years ago! How do you still remember that?" He asked shocked.

"I have a bunch of Rangers games saved on my computer and I watch them during the summer when there's nothing else to do." I replied.

"Well that's devotion." Steps said with a laugh before going onto the ice with Cally and Artie.

By the third period we were still up and I was playing on left wing on a line with Dubi and Kreids.

Dubi won the face off and passed to Kreider. I skated in front of Fleury and Kreids tapped his stick 3 times on the ice. While on the Whale we used to tap our sticks three times to signal to switch places. Sometimes it just helped because it confused the defense and the other was better at the shot other times it bought a little time to come up with a better play.

I circled my way to where the puck was as quickly as I could while Kreids skated over to screen Fleury.

"WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO DO?! SHOOT ALREADY!" Torts yelled at us from the bench not knowing what we our plan was.

I shot the puck and after going off Orpik's skate it went in.

"HAT TRICK!" I yelled as Kreider rushed over and hugged me.

Hats started raining down from the crowd as the goal song came on for the 3rd time this game.

"Goal by number 12 Lindsey Harold with assists from number 20 Chris Kreider and number 17 Brandon Dubinsky." The announcer said making the crowd go nuts.

"Nice job Harold, now get off the ice, you over achiever." Steps said jokingly as he handed me the puck and patted my helmet.

"Says the first over achiever." I told him before getting the congrats from the guys and putting the puck on top of my pile.

In the end we won 5-2 with goals from Steps and Dubi while Malkin scored for the Pens. After some congrats from everyone on the team and saluting the crowd again we headed back into the locker room.

"3 stars of the game are Kreider, Hank, and Lindsey!"

"And now the first star of the game with a hat trick! Number 12 Lindsey Harold!" Yelled the announcer. I skated onto the ice smiling, held up my stick, and tossed a puck over the glass for the fans before heading into the locker room.

"I think Lindsey deserves the Broadway hat for her amazing hat trick." Kreider said as I walked in.

"Just so we're clear I was the 1st to do that in this franchise and 4th NHL history." Steps pointed out.

"Yeah well I'm the 5th in NHL history, 2nd in this franchise, and the first girl to do that. I win, Steps." I told him with a smile as I sat down next to my pucks that now had tape on them and were neatly labeled with which number NHL goal they were for me.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Steps said with a smile and roll of his eyes. "It only seems right that I give you this of all of the guys then." He pulled the Broadway hat out of his bag and plopped it on my head before sitting back down at his stall.

"Well? How do I look?" I asked the team as I struck random poses.

"Fabulous!" Dubi said making everyone laugh.

After a few minutes a bunch of reporters came in to do interviews with the guys. To my surprise most of them started coming over to me. _Here we go_ I thought as I smiled at them, waiting for the first question to be asked.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**~NYRforever**


End file.
